Avengers
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = Justin Ponsor | Quotation = People are self-centered at their core. Down deep. But it's hard to admit it. Easier to cook up a story you live in. One where you're the hero. One where it doesn't matter how you get what you want-- so long as you get it. That's villiany. That's the ugly thing that won't stop rising up in folks. That's what I was, through and through. That's why we need people who are strong enough to fight those self-serving urges. To stand tall and set an example. And folks inspired to live up to the example--that's how they really change the world. They inspire the rest of us by showing us it's possible to be better. But you knew that, Logan. You pulled yourself up on your own and grew into something better. Now it's my turn to see if I can find that spirit to overcome my past. The heart to push through the glaring eyes that only see the beast I was. You'll see Logan. I'll do it. I'll find it. Spirit of a Wolverine. | Speaker = Sabretooth | StoryTitle1 = New World Disorder: Chapter 3 - Grinding Halt | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Penciler1_2 = Terry Dodson | Penciler1_3 = Leinil Francis Yu | Penciler1_4 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Inker1_2 = Dave Meikis | Inker1_3 = Guillermo Ortego | Inker1_4 = Mark Roslan | Inker1_5 = Rachel Dodson | Inker1_6 = Jim Cheung | Inker1_7 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker1_8 = Adam Kubert | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor1_3 = Wil Moss | Synopsis1 = Using the Red Skull's telepathy, Steve managed to distract Sam Wilson for long enough to escape. After Cap's failure to get Rogers and the Skull, the Axis set out to the Avengers Mansion after having defeated the inverted X-Men. As he was recovering from his defeat, Apocalypse is confronted by Zenpool, and is convinced to fight against the Axis. On the Moon, Loki was being chased by Odinson around the Blue Area. The trickster soon came across Mjolnir, which had been left there since Thor became unworthy. He picked up the hammer, and started fighting Odinson with the power of Thor. Back to the Avengers Mansion, Steve and Skull are attacked by the Axis right after arriving. Before Cap could beat Rogers to death, Apocalypse appeared and fought the Axis, while the Skull was taken out of the location. The rest of the Axis still managed to catch up with them, but were confronted by Spider-Man and Sabretooth while Rogers tried to get the Skull to a Quinjet, which was soon derribed by Iron Man. Iron Man was about to kill the Red Skull when Doctor Doom, Scarlet Witch (who was possessed by Daniel Drumm), Magneto, Doctor Voodoo, and Quicksilver arrived. After Iron Man was incapacitated, Doom and Daniel began a reinversion spell and the Skull broadcasted it to those inverted, with only the options to re-invert both the heroes and the villians or none of them. Unwilling to return to his regular self, Iron Man activated a shielding to protect himself from the reinversion, as well as accidentally shielding Havok and Sabretooth. The reinversion was successful, and every person affected by the inversion, except the three aforementioned, were returned to their regular selves. After the spell, the still-inverted Havok used the Wasp as a leverage to escape. Magneto soon realized that due to the distraction, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, and the Red Skull had escaped. In the wake of the conflict, New York City is being rebuilt for what was an estimate of months; The press received a video which had been recorded by the inverted villains before the battle, in which they claimed to be behind the recent crisis, calling themselves the "Axis of Evil" and claimed to have manipulated the X-Men and Avengers using the Enchantress' magic; Steve Rogers was recovering from the wounds suffered during the battle; Iron Man had returned to Stark Island in San Francisco; Havok returned to his brother's X-Men; Deadpool and Evan Sabahnur had go into hiding; Loki was still dealing with no longer being worthy; Doctor Doom had abducted the Red Skull and had him prisoner; the Avengers Unity Division had reformed; Peter Parker was building the rhinestone statue Carnage made Spider-Man promise was going to be made when he sacrificed himself; and Sabretooth turned himself in to authorities, finally seeing the meaning behind the heroes, as they show the world it's posible to be better and promising to overcome his past and become someone better like the late Wolverine did, now that he was permanently inverted. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** Loki's Apartment ****** Pier 64 ******* Parker Industries *** **** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ** *** ** *** * ** Planet X Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = ACT III: NEW WORLD DISORDER • Who will live? Who will die? Who will remain inverted? A shocking climax that promises to crack the Marvel Universe to its very core! • An old foe must claim the mantle of his greatest enemy to save the lives of all he cares for! • An X-Man’s horrifying fate! An Avenger’s appalling choice! If you read only one comic this century – This is it! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}